Metaphorically Sweep off Feet: Check
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Kiba was just glad he was finally sure how Shino felt." Kiba/Shino Valentine's Day fluff 3


Kiba walked back and forth through his bedroom, pacing out of agitation. Occasionally, he would run his hands through his hair in an antsy manner, thinking so deeply it hurt. He figured he was probably wearing out his carpet by then, but he paid it no mind.

Now, what was causing our young Inuzuka so much inner conflict, one might ask?

Well, that's obvious. It was the one day where people could find new happiness, lose any joy they already had, give others happiness, or ruin others' lives.

It was Valentine's Day.

And Kiba had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. He wanted, _really_ wanted, to ask out a certain Aburame, but had no clue how to go about doing that. He didn't even know if he would be accepted!

Kiba had been harboring a major heart-boner for his teammate for God knows how long, but he had no idea how the other boy felt about him. It was so annoying! Kiba needed to think of a good way to ask him out, and quick.

/\/\/\/\/\

Shino continued to pace up and down the same tree he had been pacing on all morning as he continued to mutter stupid insecurities to himself as he had all morning. To be a little more direct than it was with Kiba, Shino had simply been trying to man up enough to go talk to Kiba and say something smooth and act all suave before sweeping the Inuzuka off his feet and convincing him to go on a romantic date with him.

But alas, he had yet to succeed.

Shino himself had known for quite a while that he was deeply in love with his male teammate. When they were still in school before they had become Genins, and when they were put on Team Kurenai together, Shino had strongly disliked Kiba, believing him to be a useless idiot. But not long after being on the same team had Shino realized his fault. Kiba was no Shikamaru intelligence-wise, but he was no Naruto either. Once you got to know him though, Kiba could be exceptionally loveable. And love, Shino certainly did.

/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually, Kiba decided to just wing it and ran downstairs and out the door to find Shino. Knowing Shino, Kiba figured he was probably in his usual chill spot in the forest behind the area they often use to train.

When he got there, he saw the boy in questioning walking up and down a tree.

"Um… Shino? What are you doing, man?"

Kiba's voice must've startled Shino, because when he spoke, the Aburame lost any and all focus and went straight for the ground. He was very high up the tree, so as he fell, flailing around helplessly (honestly, this was so unlike Shino; it puzzled Kiba greatly), Kiba had just enough time to hurry over and catch him.

"K-Kiba!" Shino stuttered out when he opened his eyes and realized he was fully in Kiba's arms. "W-where are my-"

"You have really gorgeous eyes, Shino," Kiba blurted out, mentally slapping himself when he realized what he'd said. "I-I mean…"

"Thanks… Um, Kiba… I don't suppose you could put me down now?"

Kiba blushed awkwardly, feeling a little better when he noticed that his teammate was noticeably blushing as well. He was shocked when he noticed that Shino wasn't wearing his jacket. He'd already known his glasses had fallen off when Shino himself had fallen, but now that he could finally see his friend's full face, he felt himself metaphorically falling all over again.

He set Shino down on his feet nonetheless, averting his gaze and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Shino replied, placing his gaze upon anything but Kiba.

There was just so much awkwardness.

Then, at the same time, Kiba said, "So, Shino," and Shino said, "Say, Kiba." They both looked away from each other again, before both saying, "You first."

"No, you can go first," Kiba said.

"Oh, no. You, I insist," Shino said.

"Alright… Well, I was wondering… Ifmaybeyouwantedtomaybegoouttogetdinnerorsomethingtogetherlikeadatebutonlyifyouwantto."

"Kiba… I would love to." Shino blushed lightly. Kiba still didn't fully get why his normally emotionless teammate was acting so out-of-character. He also wondered how in the hell Shino had been able to fully understand everything he'd just blurted out. "Honestly, I'd been trying to build up enough courage to ask you out myself."

"Wait, really?" Kiba was shocked.

"Yes. That's what I was doing when you showed up. I was pacing up and down that tree."

"Shino, I… Well, shall we?" Kiba asked, still totally stupefied.

"We shall. In just a moment," Shino replied, seemingly unfazed as he swept down to give Kiba a kiss that took the breath right out of him.

Suave: check.

When they pulled apart, Shino said,

"If I may say, Kiba-kun, you are looking exceptionally beautiful in the sunlight right now."

Smooth: check.

Shino then followed up with a bold interlacing of the fingers, gently kissing each and every one of Kiba's knuckles. He saw Kiba's previously faint blush darken, along with a feeble shiver running down his spine.

Metaphorically sweep off feet: check.

"Now we may go," Shino said, nodding once, as he dragged Kiba out of the forest.

Kiba was just glad he was finally sure how Shino felt.

**FIN.**


End file.
